


You Pray In Your Sleep

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Human Castiel, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are you supposed to do when an angel boxes you in and starts telling you about seeing your wet dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Pray In Your Sleep

Castiel stepped out of the bathroom, the cut on his forehead freshly bandaged. He took three steps into his hotel room before he heard the flutter of wings. His first reaction was to groan and demand Dean come back later, his second was to yell because both he and Inias had been hurt and his third reaction was to just shoot him because it wouldn’t hurt the angel but it would make him feel better. Instead, he looked into the green eyes of his angelic cohort and stared.

Dean for his part didn’t seem perturbed, actually he was staring right back. Inias would make comments frequently about how it was like they were trying to have sex from across the room. That was, of course, absurd. Even if Castiel had been having some rather… well, choice dreams, that didn’t mean Dean felt anything near the same. So far as Cas could tell, the archangel didn’t feel much in that regard. Women threw themselves at him and he would flirt, but it hardly ever went past that. Castiel wasn’t sure if he was grateful or suspicious.

Their staring went well beyond what even they considered normal, so Cas looked away and made to move toward his bed. “What do you want Dean?”

The moment he was within reach Dean grabbed his shoulder and even without looking he knew the cut was healed. Castiel would have been glad to leave it at that, but that immovable angelic hand was guiding him backward until Dean was in front of him, crowding him in until he was backed right up against the wall. He took a deep breath and tried to consider the options and figure out just what the hell was happening.

“D’you know you pray in your sleep?” Dean’s voice was smooth and thick and it almost distracted Castiel from the absurdity of his statement.

“I, um, what?” Normally Cas was more eloquent, even when blindsided. However, there was the small fact that over 6 feet of exiled archangel was pinning him to his spot.

“Started after I brought you back. You’d call out in your sleep. The nightmares, usually. I’d swing by and get rid of ‘em for you.” Dean’s eyes were flicking all across his face, like he was studying every little line gouged into Cas’ skin by a life of stress and death. “About eight days ago you were doing it again, calling out to me. I took a peek inside, just to see what was making you yell. It wasn’t a nightmare.”

Castiel’s face drained of color and he felt so cold he was surprised he couldn’t see his own breath. “D-Dean, let me—“

“I thought it was a fluke maybe, wouldn’t happen again. Next night though, you were calling again, same thing.” Dean had drifted closer, forcing Cas flat against the wall. The heat from the larger body was a worrying combination of stifling and arousing. Flashes from some of the dreams Dean was mentioning played out in his mind. One in specific where he rode Dean in the back seat of the Impala was definitely memorable. “Agreed.” Castiel swallowed roughly and attempted to gain some form of composure. While he now knew why Dean was pushing him against a wall, he still wasn’t sure why… well, Dean had needed to push him against a wall to confront him about the dreams. Then Dean’s hands secured themselves to his hips, the angel licking his lips as he glanced at Cas’. So that was why.

Of course, once the game was made obvious, Castiel couldn’t help but tease Dean and rile him up a little further. “Decanus?” Dean groaned softly and his fingers tightened their grip. Bingo.

“Cas, if you tell me to back off, I will, but you gotta tell me right now or—“ Castiel pushed himself up and brought their mouths together, his hands cupping either side of Dean’s face. Dean lifted him up and crushed him further into the wall, hands running up and down his thighs possessively. Cas thought for a second maybe he should be considering the consequences. Dean was exiled and on the run from the whole of Heaven even before stealing his soul out of Hell from Michael’s forces, he was an archangel, entirely inhuman and incomprehensibly powerful. More than once Dean had proved to be violent and extreme.

When Castiel broke the kiss to speak, he didn’t voice any of those concerns, though. Instead what he said was, “next time, don’t settle for passive observation.”

Consequences be damned, Castiel Novak was going to fuck an archangel of the Lord.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an unhealthy obsession with role reversal. Oh and Decanus is the archaic version of the name Dean.
> 
> I'll likely get around to posting the whole role reversal at some point, but for right now I couldn't resist posting this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
